justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stria Ghibli 3
The Stria Ghibli 3 is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a floatplane version of the Peek Airhawk 225 from Just Cause 2. It's the same model with pontoons instead of wheels which also means that it resembles the real world Extra 300, with some elements from a Zlin 42. The original pre-release Rebel drop info was: "It's not unusual to see the Stria Ghibli floating prop plane gliding over Medici. Its sea landing capabilities allow access to remote areas of the nation." The final in-game rebel drop info is: "The Ghibli seaplane from Stria is a common sight over Medici, and it has the advantage to reach the country by landings in water even in remote regions." Performance Its top speed is 245 km/h and it can land on water. It may look like it can only land on water, but the plane can actually land and take off from dry land as well. It is very slow but also very stable at low speeds. It may be difficult to take off however at low speeds. Locations *Citate Di Ravello yacht dock at N 40 44.015 E 5 38.340. *In the harbor of Vico Tructa, Petra. *Vico Gamba. *Right next to the garage after liberating Celata in Libeccio. *At an abandoned coastal factory/port, just north-west of Porto Coclea. *Near the chair and umbrella on the Volcano Island in Medici. *Can be seen flying around. This might be more common in the southern regions, or maybe it just seems more common there, because they don't spawn at high altitude (eliminating most of Insula Striate). Trivia *It's unknown who (or what) this vehicle's name is referencing. **It could be a reference to Japanese animation producer Studio Ghibli, known for often featuring classic propeller airplanes (or fantastic variations thereof) in their movies. A notable example, Porco Rosso, was also set in a romanticized version of Italy similar to Medici, in which floatplanes played a prominent role. **It could also be a reference to the Italian word "Ghibli", which refers to a hot wind blowing through the Saharan desert. ***This name was also used for Italian scouting aircraft during WWII, the Caproni Ca.309 "Ghibli". **Ghibli is also the name of a car manufactured by Maserati. *This is the only plane that must be taken to a a garage to be unlocked. If it weren't a seaplane it would be considerably more difficult to transport there, perhaps even more than the Squalo X7. *Just Cause 4 is reusing many JC3 vehicle models, usually with a few minimal changes. This plane is one that has a near-exact copy in JC4. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. * When you dive into a body of water cockpit first, the plane will either bounce out of the water at an insane speed, or will become submerged for a few seconds before flying out of the water. In both instances, the plane would have a flaming engine and never stop bouncing in and out of the water until it hit a solid object. This possibly happens with all planes (confirmed with U41 Ptakojester, Urga U17 Akrobat and CS7 Thunderhawk). *When this plane is destroyed it will start behaving strangely while in water. It will start moving and sometimes flying in the air almost like it's alive. When nothing happens you can trigger this by tethering it to someting and it will start to move. Gallery JC3 Stria Ghibli 3 (right rear corner).png Stria Ghibli 3 at Petra.png|Most of Petra is visible here. JC3 loading image with Stria Ghibli 3 and Citate Di Ravello.png|One of the loading images. The text and picture are never related. The location is Citate Di Ravello. Stra Ghibli 3 (rebel drop list).png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. 300px-Extra EA-300SHP at EAA AirVenture 2009.jpg|The Extra EA-300, the plane it is based on. Peek Airhawk 225.png|The Peek Airhawk 225 from Just Cause 2 is the same plane, except with wheels. Stria Ghibli 3 Sunset 1.png|Enjoying a sunset from above. Montana Warehouse Above 1.png|In use as an 'aerial photography plane' by a wiki user. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3